fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dynasty101Warriors
Archive! Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynasty101Warriors'''page. Please leave a message on my talk pageifI can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 12:52, May 21, 2012 Hi Hi Dynasty! It's me MK! Anyway, just stoppin' by saying hi. Hi. Hope you can check out the NaLu page I created. Thx. Bye! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 04:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Under Construction Hey Dynasty, I create a template called under construction. If you haven't finish with your Grayza then pls put thx. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 05:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wow! Who says you made me mad? Me being a chat moderator is planned since this wiki has been made, though I just got the promotion since when I edited. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 12:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It is easy to do so, and again, thanks. I got this avatar by my own screenshot. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 13:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't mind Hey dynasty, I'm 10000000000 sorry. Why? Well, I was bored and I decided to edit the template . This is how I change it into this... I hope you like it! But remember, I'm sorry! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 04:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you edit it if you correct Jellal's name. :P joke XD well, everyone can edit each others' pages since it is a community wiki and not a private. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 05:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Taadaa Hey Dynasty, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE;Um.. Hey Dynasty, sorry bout that, i was kinda in a hurry so i didn't have a chance to change the pic. Sorry bout that.....MagicalKeyFork Chop! 05:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Great Hey Angel,Nice articles, you really contribute a lot congrates!!! Elloisoulエル大井ソウル Eruōisōru RE:How Hey dynasty, actually I'm making a Help:Customizing your signature thing. But, first you have to click this ----> . Then you type the code of your signature in there. After you're done, go to your preference and type . And please check the I want to use my wikitext in my signature. And there you go. If you need help just leave a massage on my Talk page. 07:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey ^_^ Thank you a lot Angel its awesome!! I love it . Congratulations! Hello Dynasty, for your tireless contributions for our wiki, Congratulations for being this month's '''Best Couple Creator! Keep up the good work! I decided to decide it myself since I haven't seen Gray... and also, I think Gray would agree with you getting that title! xD RedFemaleKnight ♥ 12:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say it's from the month of June. Since I gave you the title in the middle of June. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 01:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Badges Sure, I can make some! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 02:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to put on your page. It will result to this: RedFemaleKnight ♥ 06:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I would delete that, since it would create many errors in the mere future. Is it alright? RedFemaleKnight ♥ 06:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Those link address you gave me has a error when you click on them. Would you mind checking it out. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 10:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Grayza dynasty the videos of Grayza/Image Gallery are not working plz help 15:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Editors needed Hey dynasty i'm here to say that we need many more editors so whenever yuo get the chance advertise about our wiki but to a trusted person. Fairy tailmage; Signature Hi dynasty look i'm going to be inactive for a month because of exams so can you make this my sig Fairy tailmage; Lerry v need Lyon x sherry and plz tell me whr to categorise it canon/semi-canon/fanon Hi Dynasty101Warriors I've seen that you are a active member here on Fairy Tail couples and I've seen that you have a lot of badges . That's why ur my idol .. Yeah .. My idol is Erza Scarlet too .. And thanks because you uploaded a lot of pictures and most of my pictures is the 1 u uploaded .. Example i the OVA 2.. ;) Thanks DesCresLi 021 (talk) 05:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Chat Come to chat right now if possible (talk) 06:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) r u coming on chat? (talk) 06:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC)